disneyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sixteen Tons
16 ton (ang. Sixteen Tons) – popularna amerykańska piosenka country. W Polsce błędnie zaliczana do klasyki pieśni szantowych. Pieśń napisał w 1946 roku amerykański piosenkarz country Merle Travis. Wielką popularność zdobyła ona jednak dopiero pod koniec 1955 roku, kiedy to, umieszczona na stronie B wydanego 17 października albumu "Tennessee" Erniego Forda You Don't Have to Be a Baby to Cry, niespodziewanie osiągnęła pierwsze miejsce listy przebojów country (na dziesięć tygodni) oraz przebojów pop (na osiem tygodni) magazynu Billboard, czyniąc z wokalisty prawdziwą gwiazdę. Dzięki przebojowi płyta Forda rozeszła się w rekordowym nakładzie dwóch milionów egzemplarzy w ciągu, niespełna, dwóch miesięcy. Tytuł 16 ton noszą również albumy Erniego Forda wydane w 1960 oraz, wydana w 2007, składanka największych przebojów artysty. W późniejszym okresie piosenkę wielokrotnie wykonywali, z powodzeniem, inni artyści, m.in. Frankie Laine (1956), Tom Jones (1967), Collective Consciousness Society (1972), Johnny Cash (1995), Stan Ridgway (1999) oraz zespoły The Golden Gate Quartet (2001) oraz Eels (2005). Utwór, tym razem w interpretacji Erica Burdona, pojawił się na ścieżce dźwiękowej do filmu "Joe kontra wulkan" z Tomem Hanksem i Meg Ryan w rolach głównych. Fragmenty utworu wykorzystane zostały w serialach South Park (odcinek Stupid Spoiled Whore Video Playset) i Simpsonowie (odcinek Bart Gets an Elephant) oraz w kampanii prezydenckiej demokraty Dennisa Kucinicha. Piosence swoją nazwę zawdzięcza również moskiewski klub 16 ton. W Polsce piosenka wykonywana jest przeważnie przez wykonawców wywodzących się z kręgów muzyki szantowej (m.in. zespoły Zejman & Garkumpel, Ryczące dwudziestki, Przejazdem, Pearl Harbor) bądź folkowej (najpopularniejsza polska wersja w wykonaniu Jana Danka oraz Orkiestry Dni Naszych), stąd też prawdopodobnie bierze się, błędne, przekonanie o jej morskim rodowodzie. Treść Podmiotem polskiej wersji utworu (nieco odbiegającej od oryginału) jest górnik skarżący się na swój ciężki los: chcąc zarobić na chleb codziennie musi on, pracując w kopalni, przerzucić tytułowych szesnaście ton węgla. Mimo nadludzkiego wysiłku jaki wkłada w pracę wciąż nie ma on środków do życia, w związku z czym popada w coraz większe długi. Stwierdza nawet, zwracając się do Świętego Piotra, iż oddał pod zastaw swoją duszę, w związku z czym nie może umrzeć – jego przeznaczeniem jest codzienna praca. Rozgoryczony mężczyzna wspomina pochmurny dzień w którym przyszedł na świat – chmury miały być zapowiedzią ciężkiego życia jakie go czeka. W ostatniej zwrotce zwraca się do słuchacza grożąc mu, by ten, jeśli go kiedyś spotka, zszedł mu z drogi, nie przeszkadzając w wykonywaniu codziennej powinności. W wersji oryginalnej, anglojęzycznej, wersji piosenki, autor położył większy nacisk na uwypuklenie wyzysku jakiemu poddawani byli górnicy pracujący w amerykańskich kopalniach w pierwszej połowie XX wieku. Autor piosenki, Merle Travis, dobrze znał ciężki żywot tej grupy zawodowej – jego ojciec, stanowiący pierwowzór mężczyzny z piosenki, przez lata pracował w tym zawodzie. Według słów piosenkarza, to właśnie on jako pierwszy użył wykorzystanych w refrenie zwrotów Another day older and deeper in debt (pol: Tym więcej mam długów, im więcej mam lat oraz I owe my soul to the company store (pol: Bo duszę swoją oddałem za dług – z polskiej wersji zniknęła kluczowa dla całości tekstu wzmianka, iż zastawił on duszę kompanii górniczej dla której pracował, co było symbolem niesprawiedliwego traktowania górników przez pracodawców). Tekst piosenki Wersja oryginalna Some people say a man is made outta mud A poor man's made outta muscle and blood Muscle and blood and skin and bones A mind that's a-weak and a back that's strong You load sixteen tons, what do you get Another day older and deeper in debt Saint Peter don't you call me 'cause I can't go I owe my soul to the company store I was born one mornin' when the sun didn't shine I picked up my shovel and I walked to the mine I loaded sixteen tons of number nine coal And the straw boss said "Well, a-bless my soul" You load sixteen tons, what do you get Another day older and deeper in debt Saint Peter don't you call me 'cause I can't go I owe my soul to the company store I was born one mornin', it was drizzlin' rain Fightin' and trouble are my middle name I was raised in the canebrake by an ol' mama lion Cain't no-a high-toned woman make me walk the line You load sixteen tons, what do you get Another day older and deeper in debt Saint Peter don't you call me 'cause I can't go I owe my soul to the company store If you see me comin', better step aside A lotta men didn't, a lotta men died One fist of iron, the other of steel If the right one don't a-get you Then the left one will You load sixteen tons, what do you get Another day older and deeper in debt Saint Peter don't you call me 'cause I can't go I owe my soul to the company store Tłumaczenie na język polski ktoś mówił, że z gliny ulepił mnie Pan, lecz przecież się składam z kości i krwi, z kości i krwi, jarzma na kark, i pary rąk, pary silnych rąk. co dzień szesnaście ton i co z tego mam? tym więcej mam długów, im więcej mam lat. nie wołaj święty Piotrze, ja nie mogę przyjść, bo duszę swoją oddałem za dług. gdy matka mnie rodziła, pochmurny był świt, podniosłem więc szuflę, poszedłem pod szyb. nadzorca mi rzekł - "Nie zbawi Cię Pan, załaduj co dzień po szesnaście ton." co dzień szesnaście ton i co z tego mam? tym więcej mam długów, im więcej mam lat. nie wołaj święty Piotrze, ja nie mogę przyjść, bo duszę swoją oddałem za dług. czort może dałby radę, a może i nie, szesnastu tonom podołać co dzień. szesnaście ton, szesnaście jak drut, codzień nie da rady nawet i we dwóch. co dzień szesnaście ton i co z tego mam? tym więcej mam długów, im więcej mam lat. nie wołaj święty Piotrze, ja nie mogę przyjść, bo duszę swoją oddałem za dług. gdy kiedyś mnie spotkasz, lepiej z drogi mi zejdź, bo byli już tacy - nie pytaj, gdzie są. nie pytaj, gdzie są, bo zawsze jest ktoś, nie ten, to ów, co urządzi Cię. co dzień szesnaście ton i co z tego mam? tym więcej mam długów, im więcej mam lat. nie wołaj święty Piotrze, ja nie mogę przyjść, bo duszę swoją oddałem za dług. Polski cover Ktoś mówił mi, że z gliny lepił nas Pan Lecz nędzarz składa się z mięśni i z krwi Z mięśni i z krwi, i z jarzma na kark I z mocnych rąk, pary silnych rąk Co dzień szesnaście ton i co z tego masz? Głębiej tkwisz w długach i więcej masz lat Nie wołaj, święty Piotrze, ja nie mogę iść Sklep trustu wziął moją duszę za dług Gdy matka mnie rodziła, chmurny był dzień Podniosłem szuflę, poszedłem pod szyb Nadzorca mi rzekł: Nie zbawi cię Pan Załaduj co dzień po szesnaście ton Co dzień szesnaście ton i co z tego masz? Głębiej tkwisz w długach i więcej masz lat Nie wołaj, święty Piotrze, ja nie mogę iść Sklep trustu wziął moją duszę za dług Czort może dałby radę, może i nie Szesnastu tonom podołać co dzień Ładować co dzień szesnaście jak drut Codziennie przez rok nie da rady nikt Co dzień szesnaście ton i co z tego masz? Głębiej tkwisz w długach i więcej masz lat Nie wołaj, święty Piotrze, ja nie mogę iść Sklep trustu wziął moją duszę za dług Gdy ujrzysz mnie, to lepiej z drogi mi zejdź Już byli tacy - nie pytaj, gdzie są Nie ujrzysz ich już, bo zawsze jest ktoś Jak nie ten, to ów, co urządzi cię Co dzień szesnaście ton i co z tego masz? Głębiej tkwisz w długach i więcej masz lat Nie wołaj, święty Piotrze, ja nie mogę iść Sklep trustu wziął moją duszę za dług Kategoria:Piosenki z filmu DTV Golden Oldies